My Idiot Apprentice
by Tuli-Susi
Summary: SPOILERS FOR CH 144! PLEASE READ THE MANGA FIRST! Cross's POV when the egg goes down. His thoughts about Allen


A/N: I was reading chapter 144 and this came into my head. I really loved this scene…I just can't explain, but it has to be among my top five fav scenes from DGM (when Allen reappears with his new form, that's another one…) It's not too good…I just had to type it up…and I couldn't continue with it…so I just decided to post it…

Warning: **Spoilers for Night 144**. Please read the manga first before reading this fic! (I transcribed a lot of it…)

My spelling of the General's name will probably be wrong. Please tell me the correct way! Each translation is different!

Claimer: I own the laptop that this was typed up on. I own the account that this fic is posted on.

Summary: Cross's POV when the egg goes down. His thoughts about Allen.

* * *

My Idiot Apprentice

"If we don't do an all-out attack right now, we'll lose." I didn't look at Sokoro, I knew he was right. "Well, that girl's an exorcist… she should be prepared to lay down her life. Right?" Yeah, all exorcists should be prepared to do that.

"General! What are you-" They should be prepared, but they're still young. They can't imagine sacrificing one of their own. I bit lip, but there was only one course of action we could take.

"Destroying the egg takes priority."

"Wait one moment General!" What was that kid's name? Marie? Humph, stood to reason that he was objecting to the plan – he was one of Tiedoll's students. That man was always to soft. I felt Sokoro start his preparation.

"Lau siming. Long range mode." Cloud was next. She may be an emotional woman, but she knows when she has to attack.

"Anti-armour cannon: Lau Ganz!!"

"Judgement: Purging Level. Let's make this threefold." We were ready.

"Are you sure it's wise, exorcist?" The Noah taunted us, placing the woman in front of the egg, using her as a shield. "I'd say this woman's ability isn't something you want to lose!" Yeah, she was right. The ability to control and rewind time is indeed something amazing. But, when weighed against losing the egg…I'd take sacrificing an exorcist any time. "If the egg goes down, she's going down with it!" I smirked.

"Who do you think we are?" We fired.

"GENERAL!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------

The whole room was shaking. I knew that the force of our attack would shake the entire Headquarters, right from its foundations. I had a passing thought for those inside. Meh, if they didn't survive, then they were too weak to serve the Order in the coming times.

-------------------------------------------------

"You're a terrible Master." Sokoro commented. I knew he was looking at me, but I turned to welcome Timcanmpy back instead. "Shooting full blast like that, even though he knew he was coming." Ah yes, my idiot apprentice.

"Eh? I didn't hit him though, did I?" I smiled at my golem. "Hell, we're both criticals now." My idiot apprentice, a critical. I had expected it of course, for a long time.

-------------------------------------------------

"DAMN YOU ALLEEEEN WAALKEEER!!!" Hmm, looks like he succeeded. The gateway exploded and I felt my hair whip back from the blast. At least I had the foresight to stand far enough back that I wasn't hit. Tim fluttered ahead of me, over the abyss, welcoming the 'hero' back.

-------------------------------------------------

And there he was. Snow white hair flapped, revealing the red pentacle on his forehead. His long white coat and clawed left hand revealed his strange, invocated form. In his arms, careful not to cut her with his Innocence, was the woman who had gone down with the egg. He glared at me, still calm in such a situation.

"…Despicable." Such a strong insult said in such a flat tone of voice. He may have been stating the day of the week. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, I just trusted you to make it through… idiot apprentice."

-------------------------------------------------

Yeah, no matter how powerful he was currently, or how powerful he may become, he was still my apprentice.

…and anyone charging at an enemy after three people launched their most devastating attacks was an idiot. He really cared too much. One of these days, that attitude is going to get him killed.

But for now, he destroyed the egg and managed to bring back the exorcist. I knew he was going to do that. That's why I was so willing to shoot. As long as none of us hit him straight on, he'd survive. He always would.

Allen Walker, my idiot apprentice. I'll never say this out loud, but I'm proud of you.

* * *

A/N: Yes! I know! I should be updating my other fics! I am soooo sorry to you people who are patiently waiting for me! …or, rather…not so patiently…this is the first DGM fic I've posted, but it isn't the first that I've typed up. I have scenes from others…and if you've read my stories before, you know me: I only post whenever I have a complete story, or I post one-shots…that are kinda connected, but are stand alones too… That's why I'm in hell trying to write 'Sasuke's Home'. I'll get to it! Promise! 


End file.
